


The Will of the D

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Destiny is at hand, and nothing would stop it. Those who became the hands of the Pirate King would ensure it. It's time to regain what was lost long ago.





	1. Prologue

The chamber was quiet. The King, who was past his prime, was getting everything in order. His two children, a son and a daughter, were by his side as he signed the last document.

"With this." the King has said "The Kingdom would pass down to the new generation. I trust that both of you would lead this country well......"

With that, the old King passed away. His son, Reynor, and his daughter, Mari, took up their father's mantle. 

However, their rule didn't last long. A group of dissidents, who wanted to be in power, and so they overthrew Reynor and Mari. They didn't kill them. Instead, the two siblings were thrown into a dungeon.

The rebels usurped the throne, ending the era of peace that had lasted for decades, establishing themselves as the Gods of the world they helped create.

Unknown to them, however, Reynor and Mari had another name. A secret name that no one but their parents and themselves knew about.

They both carried the initial of D.

They swore that they or their descendants would re-claim the throne that was taken away from them, and that they would re-establish the era of peace.

In response, the nobles had them executed, along with any children they might have had.

However, they missed one.

Mari's youngest son remained alive, and from him was born the line of the mighty individuals who would shake the world, and who would eventually end the usurpers' reign, and take back what was theirs.

Freedom. Peace. Dreams.

Those ideals would forever remain etched into the hearts of the D bloodline.

Centuries passed, and the D bloodline had been forgotten.

Until now.

Now, the members of the D clan were ready to fulfill Reynor and Mari's oaths.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of Ten Hands takes place

"You are just as sentimental as ever, Spade." a man with silver hair and two cigars in his mouth groaned "I mean, you named yourself in honor of your boyfriend. Anyone who has half a brain would draw the connection."

"That's the point." the redheaded woman glared at her former colleague "You aren't much of a romantic, I take it."

"He is married to his job, Spade." a blonde man smirked 

"Like you are the one to talk, Spade." the white-haired man hissed "Need I remind you that you were quite ready to see your own boyfriend executed?"

"Same goes for you." Spade retorted "You were doing everything in your power to see him executed as well. Besides, we were chosen by the Pirate King himself as his Ten Hands, in order to make sure that the true Justice would prevail."

"Frankly, I am suprised that you chose to partake in this, Shirahoshi, since you descended from families which overthrew the original rulers."

"My family never agreed to that." Shirahoshi explained "Besides, Luffy-san has opened my eyes to what is right. I will not let the foul deeds of my ancestors govern my own actions. 'What must be done will be done'.

The others repeated their code phrase with fervor.

"We, the Ten Hands, will see the D clan's return to power. Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, Trafalgar D. Water Law, and Trafalgar D. Water Lammy. We shall see to it that they get that which was stolen from them so long ago back."

-x-

"You are late." Sengoku said sternly

"I, Isuka and Tashigi offer our sincerest apologies." Smoker saluted "We got side-tracked. This shall not happen again."

"It'd better not." Sengoku said sternly "Now, it appears there is a new rookie in these waters. I want you three to go and offer him the position of the Warlord."

"What's his name?"

"Portgas D. Ace." was the short reply

"Huh, a D?" Smoker took another drag from his cigarette

Tashigi adjusted her glasses.

Isuka's face grew hotter.

"Will you accept this assignment?" Sengoku asked

"Yes, we will." Smoker nodded "We'll try our best to convince him."

"Good. You may depart."

Sengoku left, disappearing within the complex. 

"Why do you want to convince Ace to become a Warlord? He'll become tied to the Government, which would put our main plan in jeopardy." Isuka inquired

"Simple. As long as Portgas is a Warlord, the Government can't touch him, which would help lots once they discover his true identity. In time, all the pieces would come together, and the D bloodline - Portgas included - would return to power. Until then, we must bide our time and be careful, while we ensure that all the pieces fall where they should." Smoker explained

And as Smoker, Tashigi and Isuka turned to leave, the wind lifted their Marine cloaks just a fraction.

Revealing the mark of Ten Hands underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, heh. You were 'side-tracked', ey, Smoker.......?
> 
> For those curious, Ten Hands members are Smoker, Tashigi, Isuka, Aokiji, Corazon, O-Tama, Shirahoshi, Fisher Tiger, Katakuri, Sabo and Rebecca
> 
> The Pirate King = Luffy  
> Spade = Isuka


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed, and some things would never be the same again.

A ship with several ordinary people arrived at the unassuming island. They dropped the anchor and then disembarked. The island seemed friendly enough.

"All right." a young, black-haired male spoke first "Let's make this worth our while! We'll go out to town and party it up!"

There were multiple cheers from the other people in response to his declaration.

And so they did exactly that, finding a quality tavern and seizing the opportunity.

"This one is on me!" 

"Are you sure about that, Captain?" a blue-haired man asked with an amused smile

"Yes, it's the least I can do."

And so, they spent their time drinking, dancing, telling stories and merry-making in general. 

Until a biker and his two companions - both of which happened to be women - interrupted them.

"What brings you here, Isuka?" the raven-haired Captain beamed, recognizing one of the women

"I am here on business." Isuka wrapped her hand around his "It's good to see you again, Ace."

No more words were exchanged, but the love that the two shared was palpable.

"What sort of business?" Ace's eyes bore into her own

"Smoker-san?" Isuka prompted

The man who looked like a biker stepped forward, and the atmosphere became somber, and more serious.

"The Government lost one of the Warlords recently, so there is one empty spot left." Smoker recited "They would be most pleased if you filled that position up, Portgas."

"Not interested." Ace said smoothly

And in the next moment, he was lying flat on his back, the tip of Smoker's seastone-coated weapon pinning him down to the floor.

"That's all nice and all, but I urge you to reconsider." Smoker's popped a cigarette into his mouth "You see, we didn't take this job just because we were ordered to. We came here to warn you. Times are changing, and the storm would soon come, to engulf the world. I suggest you join the winning side before it's too late, Portgas."

"So the Marines are finally taking extreme measures, such as re-starting the search that they finished seventeen years ago." Ace's tone held a hint of bitterness to it.

"That's a part of it, yes." Smoker affirmed "But when I said 'winning side' I wasn't referring to the Marines."

He removed his cloak, and there was a white hand symbol impinted on his jacket. Isuka and the other woman revealed that they carried similar marks.

"The Pirate King himself chose us to be his Ten Hands." Smoker revealed "We want to restore what once was, and ensure that the true Justice prevails."

"My father hired you?" Ace's eyes widened

"No, not your father." Smoker amended "Your brother, Monkey D. Luffy."

And Ace laughed.

"Nice one." he spoke in between laughs "Marines taking orders from the pirates? You'll have to do better than that if you want me to believe you."

"Ace." Isuka interrupted, causing both Ace and Smoker to look at her "Sengoku knows."

At this, Ace's blood ran cold.

"He can't know." Ace stammered "Gramps said no one would know."

"Yet he does." Isuka said "He began to suspect when you first set out, and as the time progressed, and you gained infamy, he became more and more certain. Worse, he was planning to tell the Admirals, and the Mad Dog is well-known for his hatred towards Roger and his progeny."

"In other words, if you want to survive, you will accept the position." Smoker said bluntly, pointing his weapon towards Ace and Isuka "Otherwise, the gallows are the only future you could hope for."

"I don't really have a choice, then." Ace sighed "Tell your superiors that I accept."

"By the way, this is the info on the other people chosen to be Ten Hands." Smoker handed Ace a thick folder "Take a look. Maybe you'd be reunited with someone from your past thanks to the information within."

Ace looked through the pictures, and his eyes widened when he reached a certain picture.

"Y......" he lifted his head

But Smoker, Tashigi and Isuka were no longer there.

Ace nodded. He had to pay a visit.

"We're setting out this afternoon." Ace commanded "Our destination is Baltigo."

-x-

"Portgas has accepted." Smoker reported "I have given him keys to Impel Down and free access to Marine bases. He can't touch the Government, and we can't touch him. You might want to keep Sakazuki on a tight leash, otherwise we'd be short a Warlord again and that would be inconvenient."

"I will keep an eye on him." Sengoku sighed "How are things with the Revolutionaries?"

"They are preparing to make their move." Smoker said "Honestly, I sympathize with their cause. There is so much corruption in this world. Like Celestial Dragons. Slavery is forbidden, yet they are exempt from that law, and they can do as they damn well please without consequences."

"Watch what you are saying." Sengoku advised "If they catch wind of it, you're a dead man. Focus on cleaning from within."

"I am." Smoker said "That's why I am gathering D's, such as Portgas, to overthrow the Celestial Dragons and everything they stand for. The D clan once ruled this land, and one day they will again."

-x-

Sabo smiled as his brother ascended the steps, and smiled even wider when said brother punched him in the face.

"You'd better have a good explanation." Ace growled, rearing his arm back for another punch

"I had amnesia." Sabo grabbed his arm, stopping the punch in mid-air "More importantly, I am glad that you are here. You had to have accepted the Warlord status, because Smoker wouldn't have told you about me otherwise."

"I miss the days when we were young and carefree." Ace let out a nostalgic sigh

"Me too." Sabo admitted "But I am glad we're together again. Come with me, I'll introduce you to everyone!"

And Ace allowed himself to be dragged off by his overeager brother.


	4. Down the rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is as it seems

Kyros, also known as Thunder Soldier, was worried about his daughter. Every once in a while, a group of strangers would come to visit Rebecca, and they all wore cloaks and masks, to the point their true identities couldn't be ascertained. And Rebecca welcomed them with open arms each time, sometimes even giving them small amounts of money. Kyros didn't know what to make of this new development, or the fact that she was hiding things from him. Ever since they met, she trusted him unconditionally, so the fact that she didn't trust him in this matter was concerning, to say the least. Still, his daughter was reliable and level-headed, even though she was also an idealist. This didn't stop Kyros from listening in.

Rebecca and the group of strangers walked past his hiding place, talking amongst themselves. The short, black-haired male appeared to be the leader of this little group, judging by the power he exuded.

"......Doflamingo." the black-haired male uttered "You know as well as I do that it needs to be done. World is not as kind as you would like it to be, Rebecca. As the future queen of Dressrosa, you need to be ruthless as well, otherwise, your enemies would walk all over you. Remember the motto of Ten Hands? 'What must be done......"

"......will be done'." Rebecca finished with a sigh "All right, I'll do it, but I don't like it."

"Spoken like a true queen."

"Thank you, Luffy-san." Rebecca smiled "This afternoon."

-x-

It had been going perfectly. The plan has been finalized, and it was already in motion. Doflamingo was pleased.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten that fate could still bite him in the ass, which is exactly what happened.

A battalion, led by a blond man, burst in.

"Are you Donquixote Doflamingo?" the blond man asked

"That would be me." Doflamingo straightened up

"My name is Sabo." the blond man said "On behalf of Ten Hands' member, Princess Rebecca of Dressrosa, you are under arrest."

Doflamingo felt a pair of cuffs being slapped onto his wrists.

"You are making a mistake." Doflamingo said calmly "I am a Warlord. If I am harmed, the World Government will......"

"Do nothing." Sabo finished for him, coldly "They would be more than happy if every pirate or Revolutionary disappeared. Take him away."

And so, Doflamingo was out of luck, and out of the picture.

-x-

"Welcome back." Ace waved lazily from the couch

Sabo sighed and removed his jacket, hanging it to dry.

"How did it go?" Ace prompted

"It was a bit hectic." Sabo groaned "Fortunately, it is done."

He reached into his bag and pulled out Akainu's head.

"Happy birthday, Ace." Sabo grinned "He won't be harming you ever again."

Memories of Akainu running his fist, covered by magma, straight through his brother's chest flashed in Sabo's mind, and he winced. He hoped that Ace didn't notice, though.

Instead, he plopped down onto the bed.

"Tired?" Ace inquired

"Very." Sabo admitted "I think I'll take a nap."

"I'll watch over you, and make sure no one tries to hurt you." Ace promised


	5. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret meeting between members of two different factions takes place.

It was midnight in White City of Mariejois. Many inhabitants had retired to their homes, and the criminals who had taken residence there came out to play. For those criminals, the real fun began at this hour. Among them was one Portgas D. Ace

"We can't be seen together." Ace reasoned "You are still a Marine."

"We're lovers." Isuka pointed out "We're already in deep. Besides, do you think I care? Just like Captain Smoker, Liutenant Tashigi, or Admiral Kuzan, I follow Moral Justice."

Ace wrapped his arms around her.

"I want what's best for you." Ace breathed

"And I for you." Isuka murmured "I want to give you everything that was taken from you, or might be taken away from you. I want you to have freedom. I want to give back what is yours. I want to help you survive."

"I want to show you a place I've found." Ace quickly changed the subject

Or tried to, but Isuka gave him a sharp look, and he capitulated.

"You know what I see when I look at you?" Isuka mused aloud "I see a loyal, brave, honest, caring and gentle person. I see the future King of this world. The real descendant of Reynor and Mari. So don't you dare see yourself as the world sees you. Don't doubt your existence, or you value. You should let those who love you shape how you see yourself."

"Hello there." another voice interrupted

An aged man with silver hair and a matching silver beard stepped out of the shadows.

"Guess I really am 'Silvers' now." the man - whom Ace recognized as his father's first mate, Silvers Rayleigh - seemed amused 

"So you came after all." Isuka seemed relieved

"I had to admit, your request to meet here intrigued me." Rayleigh gave her an easy-going grin "What could a Marine possibly want with me?"

Ace tried to blend in with the shadows, but Isuka grabbed his arm into an iron grip and held him in place.

"I suppose you didn't know that your former Captain had a kid." Isuka's tone was jovial, but she chose her words carefully

"I've heard the rumors about that." Rayleigh admitted "I also heard that both the baby and the mother were killed by the Marines."

"That report was a lie." Isuka stated bluntly "The mother died after childbirth, but the baby survived."

"And I suppose you called me here to let me meet him." Silvers Rayleigh guessed

"That's correct." Isuka confirmed "He has some issues, and I believe that you could help."

"Well, come on, then." Rayleigh beckoned for Isuka to follow

And she did just that, dragging Ace behind her.

-x-

Ace wanted to be anywhere but here right now. He was forced into a chair, with both Rayleigh and Isuka peering down at him with unreadable expression. The third person - Shakky, if Ace remembered correctly - was behind the chair, and Ace could hear the tell-tale clanking of seastone handcuffs.

On the table in front of him was a visual Den-Den Mushi, with content that Ace refused to look at.

"I am going to prepare lunch." Rayleigh told Isuka "You try to convince him. Maybe he'll listen if you two are alone."

With those words, he was out of the room.


End file.
